Downtime
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: After a particularly grueling day at work the last thing Roxanne wants is to be in the company of a certain blue-skinned alien. Megamind soon changes that. Just a cute little one-shot.


Hi guys this is my first stab at a Megamind story and after watching the film way back in December for the first time I thought I'd finally give it a go. Anyways please enjoy and let me know what you think. I've got another story currently in- progress so I hope this one goes well!

* * *

Slamming a little too harshly on the car breaks, Roxanne Ritchi came to a halt.

Then proceeded to kill the engine and exit the car, shutting the door none too lightly behind her. Grumbling to herself, the reporter trudged through the Lair foully, ignoring the brainbots that sought her out for attention. Normally the woman would throw a wrench or two when she returned home from work or in the very least nuzzled a few of their domes. Now however, Roxanne was in no such mood and the brainbots, beginning to pick up on such steadily avoided her path. A series of confused 'bowgs' followed her path but Roxanne fervently ignored them. She'd just had one of the most frustrating days at KMCP and had come alarming close to wringing her boss' fat neck.

At times like these she _really _wanted a glass of wine. But _no._ Currently the young woman was unable to; on the account she was pregnant. Eight months and two days to be exact.

Letting out an aggravated puff of air, which ruffled her bangs, the brunette vowed to pointedly avoid the kitchen. All she wanted to do was have a nice, long, relaxing hot bath and sleep. Her feet were killing her and her back ache was raging. Roxanne had had it with men and their stupid manly ways and their stupid sexist outlook on _everything_. Urgh she couldn't believe her boss had lumped her with desk work! Such a waste of time and effort! For god sake she was only a few weeks out but _noooo_! She was working _too_ hard. Camera work was _too _stressful! Pfft the nerve!

Continuing her dark thoughts, Roxanne stalked her way onward with great purpose. All she wanted to do was have her bath and be done with for the night. She certainly didn't want to see any blue aliens or their mechanical bodied Minion's.

"Miss Ritchi! You're home!" Minion's overly chirpy voice greeted from behind one of the Lair's many corners. Roxanne gritted her teeth.

Before she even had the chance to speak her reply a certain blue skinned man popped out from nowhere, his expressive face contorted into ecstatic glee at the sight of his wife.

"Roxanne!"As always Megamind vaulted into view, almost knocking Roxanne down with him as he skidding to a stop in front of her. "Welcome home!" His smile split his face as he went to lean in and give a quick peck on the lips.

Coolly, Roxanne breezed to the left and out of reach watching the stab of hurt flock to the blue face in front of her.

"Thanks."

She barely managed a smile, a tight-lipped one at that.

"Look I'm going to run myself a bath so I'll you guys later."

With crisp movements, Roxanne turned on her heel and resumed her mission. With her back turned Megamind shot a confused face towards Minion, asking silently what he'd done wrong. Minion simply shrugged his simian shoulders and scratched the back of his fish bowl as if one would their neck.

In an attempt to amend whatever he'd done to offend Roxanne, Megamind swiftly strolled after her. He reached out a blue hand to stop her, briefly noting the way she seemed to recoil away. His heart fell at the gesture.

"Erm Roxanne?" He almost squeaked. "Why don't you let me do that for you? Run a bath that is." His voice was meek and unsure, suddenly wary under the contempt filled gaze directed at him.

Her jaw seemed to clench as he spoke as a sudden tenseness coiled around Roxanne's body. Very carefully she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded Megamind silently for a moment or two. He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, pinned by her stare. Finally she spoke. "It's fine. I'm more than capable thank-you." Her tone, which Megamind was so used to hearing filled with sincere tenderness and affection was instead clipped and strained.

"Are you sure? I mean what with your condition and-

"My condition?" Her sharp tongue ripped into his sentence. Halting it.

Megamind stilled completely at the interruption, his eyes widening considerably. He was vaguely aware of Minion trying to discretely shuffle away out of the corner of his eye. Coward.

Roxanne looked positively livid. Her whole body now trembling with rage. "My _condition_?!" She repeated. Louder this time and more violently. "So what?! Just because I'm pregnant I'm suddenly an invalid?!"

If possible Megamind's emerald stare widened even further. A sudden gripping sensation clutched at his stomach as his gigantic brain finally realised the error in his phrasing. Frantically he stuck his hands up in defence and took subconscious steps backward. "Now- now hold on! That's not what I-"

She continued on, ignoring his feeble attempts at appeasement. Roxanne stalked up to Megamind, jabbing an accusing finger at his chest. "God! You're just the same as every pig-headed, stupid, inconsiderate man on the planet!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, almost clawing her hair out.

"Let me help you Roxanne', 'I'll get that for you Roxanne' 'Ooo don't strain yourself with that Roxanne!'" Cynically she mimicked each instant a man had come unnecessarily come to her aid throughout her day. Offering to lift something 'heavy' or held open doors or held out chairs for her.

"I'm just so sick of men thinking I need 'rescuing' from something! I'm sick of their stupid sexist approach to everything!" She glared pointedly at her husband and jabbed another finger at his chest. "This is all _your_ stupid fault with _your_ stupid overactive sperm!" He flinched backward with each accusing finger sent his way.

"And _you_ getting me pregnant! With your stupid alien dick!" With one last jab Roxanne fumed loudly before promptly spinning on her heel and marching off out the room, leaving behind two thoroughly confused and one mildly offended aliens.

Megamind blinked, flabbergasted by what just happened. Once the shock wore off and he was sure Roxanne was well and truly out of earshot (least she come back for round two) he turned hesitantly back to his friend. Minion's expression mirrored his own. "Erm what just happened?"

"I _think_ Miss Ritchi was upset at your reproductive systems' tenacity sir." The fish companion supplied unhelpfully.

Megamind simply nodded shakily. "Right, ahem well I guess I should go see if she's alright?"

"I think that might be best boss."

Megamind nodded again and proceeded to follow the aggravated path his wife had only moments ago followed. Once he neared the doorway Minion called out to him, a tone thoroughly amused.

"Good luck Sir!"

Megamind glared dangerously at his piscine friend's joke, not amused in the slightest. The blue alien was thoroughly aware he was walking into the lion's den. Turning back around he gulped loudly and pressed onward before he lost his nerve.

* * *

In the Lair's master bedroom Roxanne stood raging. She furiously brushed her hair and watched her angry reflection glare back at her. She'd had a ridiculously shitty day that was showing no signs of letting up. She knew she needed to calm down, anger aside stress wasn't good for her or the baby, but somehow she just found she couldn't. Hopefully the running bubble bath would offer some serenity. Setting down her hair brush the brunette sighed in exasperation, dragging her hands down her face. She just wanted to relax. So caught up in her inner turmoil, the pregnant woman barely heard a second figure entering the room. And even missed their presence when they came to a stop just a few paces behind her. Refraining from jumping when her eyes finally did land on Megamind's reflection behind her, Roxanne instead fixed him with a steely glare.

"What do you want?"

Nervously he approached further, resisting the urge to touch her, knowing he'd most likely end up with a slapped face. He coughed anxiously, "Well obviously I've done something to upset you…"

When she failed to interrupt him Megamind continued. "So I would just like to apologise for whatever I have done…or haven't done that has upset you."

He was giving her that kicked puppy expression, one which she found was increasingly difficult to ignore. His eyes darted nervously from her reflection then back to her. Somehow encouraged by Roxanne's silence and lack of further resentment Megamind boldly eased himself forward and suddenly engulfed the woman in his arms. Gently he slipped his thin arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her enlarged belly, overlapping one another. Roxanne stiffened at the unexpected contact but otherwise remained still. At least she wasn't shrinking away from him. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, Megamind breathed in Roxanne's irresistible scent, murmuring softly he spoke again.

"Roxanne…..sweetheart, please talk to me."

She held back a whimper, suddenly overcome with a flood of emotions she couldn't cope with. Damn pregnancy hormones! She would not cry damn it! And certainly not in front of Megamind. Thankful that he had busied himself with nestling his face into her hair, she tried to contain herself and appear normal for when he undoubtedly looked back at her reflection. Megamind pecked her softly on the neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder, waiting expectantly but patiently for an answer.

"Roxanne?" He voiced probed gently, his breath tickling her ear.

Biting her lip Roxanne attempted to calm herself and ease back the inevitable tears that were forming in her eyes, making them appear glassy. Briefly she clenched them shut as if to will them back, breathing in a deep breath. When she opened them again she caught sight of Megamind's inquisitive and slightly concerned gaze. So full of love and care. It was too much. What with her crappy day, sore feet, aching back, overactive hormones, and now her husband's perfectly ready comfort Roxanne found herself breaking down. Tears steadily leaked from her eyes despite the resistance Roxanne tried to put up. She could feel them trickling down her face, clear evidence of her weakness.

Suddenly alarmed Megamind unhooked himself from their embrace and travelled round Roxanne so he could look at her more intimately. Gently cupping her face in his hands, Megamind softly wiped the slow stream of tears that clouded her pretty face with his thumb. There was no longer any resistance there and very quickly the brunette found herself falling into her blue husband's sturdy arms willingly. He held her against his chest, feeling the sharp intakes of breath that raked her body when Roxanne whimpered against him.

"It's okay…..it's okay…shhhh…"

His voice enveloped Roxanne with a strong reassurance. It barricaded around her and left her feeling completely and utterly safe in his arms. Minutes ticked by accompanied by Megamind's calming assurances and the odd snivel from Roxanne. Slowly she tried to relax and calm down; trying to lose herself under the blue alien's loving caresses as he ran his fingers through her silky, cropped hair. When she lightly tugged away from him, Megamind unravelled his hold on his wife and smiled briefly when she pulled away to look at him.

Her breathing was steadier now expect for the odd hitch.

"Megs I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Or be such a bitch." She laughed despite herself, though it sounded more a strangled sob caught in her throat. He didn't seem offended in the slightest. His emerald eyes held hers, rich with concern.

"Roxanne its fine." Blue lips quirked into a small smile, playful and teasing. "If I'm honest I was more confused than upset. I mean 'overactive sperm?'" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

She laughed. Music to his ears. Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy from the tears but he'd made her laugh. "I've had the most _frustrating_ day and for a brief moment, okay yes I blamed it on you."

Megamind seemed to gleam at the gradually growing good mood. "No…at my reproductive fluids."

A small fist lightly thumped him. "Okay fine, yes."

His hands found her body again, resting lightly on her hips. "Tell me about your day." He sobered somewhat, trying to discover what exactly had upset her.

She relaxed against him again and rested her head on his chest.

"My boss."

Megamind hummed a sound of acknowledgement and encouraged her to continue.

"He dumped me with desk work. Says it's too stressful for me to be on camera, what with all the travelling back and forth across the city, unusual hours and standing around." Roxanne nestled in closer to Megamind's warm body, relishing his comfort.

"I see."

Roxanne sighed heavily and nestled further into her husband's arms.

"I guess he's right. I mean I am _very _tired. And my feet and back hurt a ridiculous amount. But….I don't know….."She trailed off with uncertainty, unsure whether she should divulge anymore. Megamind seemed to have already sensed this and simply bundled her up closer for more reassurance.

Another sigh.

"It's just…..I…..I can't help but feel it's for another reason." Her hand clenched at the fabric of his suit. "I know…..I know I'm not the most attractive looking right now. I mean I look like a beached whale for Christ sake's! Not the best person to represent KMCP huh?"

It sounded as though she was trying to joke, make light of her feelings just to show it didn't bother her, he saw through that. Aware of the tactic Roxanne usually used when something was bothering her. Very slowly Megamind pulled away to look at Roxanne dead in the eye, holding her gaze with fierce intensity.

"Is that what you think?" His voice was hoarse, scarcely above a whisper and raw. As it if physically pained the man to pose his question.

She didn't reply but simply looked away from him. Her silence gave Megamind all the answer he needed.

"Roxanne you are the most beautiful being on the planet. You're….you're absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe you or anyone would think otherwise."

She said nothing. Not really believing the alien's words but still grateful for the effort.

"Roxanne look." Swiftly he spun them around to face the mirror again, repeating his hold on her from earlier. His lips wavered by her ear, kissing it softly. "You're absolutely perfect Roxanne. So, so perfect." Steadily her eyes trailed up to the reflection that glared back at them. She shuffled uncomfortably in front of him.

"Megs….."Her eyes flickered away again. Not wanting to have to look at herself with such intensity.

"Look." A gentle chime passed by her ear. Again Roxanne's eyes filtered up to her reflection. She gripped her arms as she crossed them insecurely across her.

"I am." Her arms tightened and she withdrew in more on herself. "I see an over inflated whale with chubby ankles."

Fingers ghosted and stroked along her enclosed arms. Slowly uncoiling them and relaxing them with each passing moment. With barely a hold Megamind took both her hands in his and held them dearly, as if made of precious diamonds.

"Roxanne you're pregnant." His voice contained an ecstatic glee; she could feel the smile in his words. "You're carrying our _baby_ Roxanne. A child…..new life is growing inside you and you don't think you're beautiful? You're a goddess! Practically glowing with life!"

Roxanne was smiling now. Caught up with Megamind's enthusiasm, deep belonging and worth radiating from her. As he said; practically glowing. And as she looked back at her reflection, saw Megamind gazing back at her she knew. Knew that with every fibre of his being Megamind believed in his words. From the deep love and affection he was shinning down on her, Roxanne knew that Megamind could only see the good in her. Always viewing her perfect. He took any imperfections and turned them into something faultless. To him she _was_ an angel, not merely _like_ one. And just like that tears pooled down her cheeks. Overflowing from her with the happiness he had filled her with.

So she kissed him.

She lost herself in Megamind's intense and loving gaze. Tentatively she reached out to him and cupped his face in her hands. Sweet and tenderly. Affectionately matching her lips to his and melding together as one perfect force. They glided against one another, absorbed each other's warmth all in one single loving embrace. Tongues greeted each other, dancing together. An incorruptible and pure kiss so full of warmth. When they parted they stared breathless at one another, foreheads touching intimately. Their breath came out short but neither seemed to mind. Instead they stood enraptured with each other. Never wanting to let go.

He smiled, eyes gleaming back at her. Slowing his hands found their way back to her. Lingering on Roxanne's luscious hips before sliding over to her abdomen. Gently they caressed the swollen stomach that held their eight-month old unborn child.

"And how is the little one?" His fingers flexed between them, indicating who the alien meant. "Has he been behaving himself?"

Roxanne smiled coyly, a soft smirk playing on her lips. "He's been restless." She placed her peach hand over one of his. "He misses his Daddy."

Megamind squeezed back and laced their hands together before dropping to his knees before her.

"Is that so?" His face had taken on an exaggerated forlorn expression. His green eyes filtered back to hers as his hands ghosted at the hem of her shirt.

With a good natured roll of her eyes, Roxanne shook her head slightly bemused and proceeded to lift her shirt back, exposing her stomach to Megamind. His eyes seemed to brighten when at last he caught sight of the pregnant stomach. Idly she stroked one hand over his large, bald head.

"You know you don't have to ask. It's your baby too Megs."

His small shoulders shrugged at that.

"Ahh but it's your body. And I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable." His blue lips planted a small kiss on the bump, his goatee grazing softly across the skin.

Another eye roll and another shake of the head. "You couldn't do that if you tried."

Megamind smiled again and his large palms stroked her belly. He trailed soft kisses along an invisible route, trying to take in as much of the sight as he could.

"You've been awfully quiet. No hello for your Daddy?" His voice was gentle and soft, filled with tenderness. As if in response to Megamind's question a small thump could then be felt under his palms. The developing child kicked once then twice in a small greeting. If possible Megamind's face split wider, his smile very nearly reaching his ears. Planting one last kiss on her belly, Megamind slowly raised himself to look at Roxanne again.

He spoke first; light and ever playful. "Come on. Let's get you bathed."

With one last peck on the forehead the two separated momentarily only to revert back to either's side, not wanting to lose contact as they walked to the adjoining en-suite. The bath was ready and waiting, thankfully the water had ceased to pour after a brainbot attended to it. In seeing the couple enter the room it 'bowged' politely before zipping off to go about its other duties. Roxanne tested the water and after determining it as suitable began to strip off, a content sigh escaping her lips as she liberated herself from each piece of clothing. She stood exposed to Megamind now, completely at ease with his gaze on her. Taking her in and committing each curve to memory.

"Beautiful." He murmured against her skin as he eased her into the bath tub, careful not to let her slip and ready to intervene if she did. Another sigh of ease slipped past the woman's lips once she was submerged fully.

Lazily Roxanne peaked open her eyes and regarded her husband. "Will you be joining me?"

A smirk.

"But of course."

Stripping down his own gear, the alien followed in behind his wife and settled himself comfortably in the bath tub with Roxanne resting against his chest. His fingers filtered down, submerged in the water and came to Roxanne's back. He spayed them out, flexing each finger and slowly rubbing delicate circles across her lower back.

"Mmmmm." She moaned approvingly, closing her eyes again. "That feels _wonderful_."

He kiss the top of her head. "Then I shall keep doing it."

A silence passed by them. Not an uncomfortable one. The couple simply enjoying one another's company without needing to say words. Content with just being together. Megamind's hands chasing away any strain and Roxanne simply enjoying his ministrations.

"I love you Roxanne."

"And I love you space man."

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think and hopefully I didn't miss the mark too much!


End file.
